


Night of surprises

by VictoriaTheLolita



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Badger x Bunny, Drago x Victoria, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Nervousness, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaTheLolita/pseuds/VictoriaTheLolita
Summary: Drago and Victoria have been dating for awhile but he has never gotten the chance to kiss her. After being invited to Lucifer's fancy ball, he's finally gotten the opportunity.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	Night of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by Naomi on the Hazbin Hotel Amino

Staring at the invitation in his hand, he let out a sigh. He had read over the invitation so many times that he memorized the whole thing. On the invitation, it told him he could bring a plus one. He already knew exactly who he wanted to bring. All he needed to do now was ask her. 

Putting the invitation away in his pocket, he looked at himself in the mirror once last time to make sure he looked okay, before heading out to their meeting place. 

The next night, Drago was standing in front of the mirror observing himself. He felt uncomfortable wearing a suit. Though, he did make sure to rent a black suit for the night. After tucking a deep red rose into his pocket, Drago nodded to himself. He was ready for the party. Now all he needed to do was pick up his date. 

Leaving his apartment, he walked through the streets ignoring the states he would get from other demons. 

“Looking sharp!” Someone called out to him. He just ignored it. The only one on his mind was her. Victoria.

Drago stopped when he finally reached her door to her apartment. If he had a heartbeat it would be beating so fast right now. Knocking on the door he waited for a response. It was a few minutes before the door opened. There stood Victoria in a lovely dark purple dress that was shorter in the front and had ruffles around the trim. On her head was a headpiece that had a purple feather and some small silver gears. Drago had forgotten how to breathe for a bit as he stood there staring at her beauty. 

“Is it too much?” Victoria asked noticing his reaction. 

“No. Not at all.” He gently took her hand and kissed it. Victoria smiled. She closed her door behind her and gently took Drago’s arm as he lead her to the party. 

The party was beautiful and full of beautiful demons. Lucifer noticed Drago right away when he stepped into the room. He approaches them right away.“I was wondering when you were going to show up.” Lucifer grinned at Drago. “This lovely lady must be your date.” He gently took Victoria’s hand and kissed it making her blush. 

“T-thank you, my lord.” Her voice came out quiet. Almost like a squeak. Victoria had never met Lucifer before, and now he was complimenting her. She was so nervous but knew to keep calm. 

Lucifer brought his attention back to Drago. 

“I want to congratulate you for doing a wonderful job. Keep up the great work.” Lucifer grinned. 

A servant walked up to the three of them. 

“Sire,” the servant spoke. 

“Yes. Yes. Please enjoy yourselves.” Lucifer walked off with the servant. 

The two of them stood there wondering what to do next. They ended up going over to the table and getting some drinks. There were demons dancing to the music that was being played by some musicians in the corner. Lucifer wanted the best for his party and made sure he got it.  
Victoria sipped on her drink watching the demons dance. She was wondering if Drago was going to just stand there or if he was going to ask her to dance. The song ending making her frown. Drago noticed it. Setting his glass down on the table next to them, he gently took her hand in his. Victoria glanced up at him blushing. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” Another song started to play. This one was slower than the last song. Demons were now slow dancing with their partners. Victoria nodded unable to get any words out. She set her glass down on the table and let him lead her to the dance floor. Placing his hands on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulders, the two began to slow dance. 

It felt like time stood still as the two danced. Victoria looked up at Drago and gave him a smile. The lights had dimmed as the song continued to play. 

“Victoria,” Drago quietly spoke. 

“Yes, Drago?” She could tell he was nervous about something but couldn’t tell what exactly it was. 

“This party isn’t really my kind of thing, but I hope you are enjoy yourself.” It wasn’t what he meant to say but it’s what he could get out of his mouth. 

“I’m having a wonderful time. It’s because I’m with you.” Victoria smiled at him. 

“Victoria,” Drago leaned in gently placing his lips against hers. She blushed brightly but gently returned his kiss. When he pulled away, he knew he was blushing. 

“I love you too.” Victoria quietly told him. Drago pulled her closer to him as the two continued to dance.


End file.
